The Player (We Need to Go Deeper)
Summary The Player of We Need to Go Deeper is one of a crew of 2-4, set to explore the ever-changing undersea trench known as the living infinite. Within the trench, they encounter countless unique creatures and civilizations and eventually find themselves at the bottom of the trench, face-to-not-face with the Ancient One, who's been locked in stone for an unknown time) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, higher with stronger weapons Name: None given Origin: We Need to Go Deeper Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Natural=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2) (Can temporarily survive being slowly corroded from the inside out), Weapon Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack Essences and Ghosts/Souls), Upon dying, is immediately reduced to a skeleton, Resurrection (Can resurrect allies), Can spread certain afflictions through various means |-|Resistances=Madness Manipulation (Type 1, Can withstand the effects of different afflictions, which manipulate the user's body), Heat Manipulation (Can survive the freezing waters of the Frozen Depths, which can quickly coat the submarine doors in ice, Can survive the boiling waters of the Volcanic Depths), Ice Manipulation (Can survive being partially frozen), Poison Manipulation (Is unharmed by Ancient Flu's toxic phlegm, though is still affected by Poison and Blood Sickness) |-|Items=Statistics Amplification (via Monkey Wrench, Yellow Potion, max Potions), Electricity Manipulation via Tesla Gun and Tesla Crank, Explosion Manipulation via Dynamite, Healing, Creation (Pickaxe causes enemies to drop gold nuggets and rarely rubies), Magic and Homing Attack via Eldritch Staff, 10% chance of Summoning, Curing afflictions, Statistics Reduction via Blue potion, Acid Manipulation via Orange Potion, Water Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Water Pump turns pools of water to steam), Technology Manipulation (Tesla Crank can temporarily boost consoles), Sound Manipulation via Phonograph, Life Manipulation (via Rose, Wedding Ring, and Max Health Potion), Automatic Translation and limited Social Influencing (Translation Book gives the crew a 50% discount at all stores), Poison Manipulation |-|Time Portal=Time Travel (Sends the crew and submarine back to the top layer of the Living Infinite, Mind Manipulation (Causes the crew to lose track of time), Summoning (Use of time portals guarantees that Time Devourers will appear and attack those who interfered with the natural flow of the many timelines) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can destroy large, thick cave walls, Can kill the same creatures that can tear through the walls of the submarine), higher with stronger weapons Speed: Subsonic+ via guns, Massively Hypersonic+ via electric-based weapons/tools Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, higher with stronger weapons Durability: At least Wall level (Can withstand underwater pressure without a scuba suit, Can withstand blows from human-sized or larger monsters who can tear through the submarine and destroy the submarine doors) Stamina: High (Never shows signs of tiring, even when badly damaged or ailed with an affliction) Range: Standard Melee range, Several Meters to Tens of Meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Scuba Helmet, Backpack (Allows the player to carry 2 different items and switch between the two), Time Portal (Appears at the bottom of the Living Infinite) |-|Repair Tools= *Wrench: Deals 7 damage, Repairs 10 points to Submarine *Monkey Wrench: Deals 7 damage, Repairs 7 points to Submarine, Provides an agility and jump boost *Pipe Wrench: Deals 15 damage, Repairs 7 points to Submarine, 2/3 repair speed *Rivet Gun: Deals 5 damage, Repairs 30 points to Submarine, Repairs from afar |-|Weapons= *Sword: Deals 24 damage *Flintlock: Deals 40 damage, Fires slower than the Six-Shooter but deals more damage, Better used against single strong enemies *Six-Shooter: Deals 10 damage, Fires faster than the Flintlock but deals less damage, Better used against groups of weak enemies *Tesla Gun: Deals 20-40 damage, Charges up before firing an electric charge, Charge time slowly increases with additional uses making it less useful over time *Dynamite: Deals 150 damage *Butcher Knife: Deals 15 damage, Hitting enemy corpses drops meat chunks which heal 1 HP *Pickaxe: Deals 15 damage, Makes enemies drop gold nuggets and rarely rubies when hit *Eldritch Staff: Deals 60 damage, Fires homing shots, Has a 5% chance to summon an Eldritch Spawn which is hostile to the wielder as well |-|Support= *Syringe: Deals 15 damage to enemies, Heals 1 HP to allies, 10% chance to deal 2 damage to allies *Medkit: 1 damage to enemies, Heals 1 HP to allies, 10% chance to cure afflictions *Pliers: Deals 7 damage, Repairs 7 points to Submarine, Heals 1 HP to allies, Sometimes deals 2 damage to allies *Chemistry Kit: Grants the user access to various potions, When a potion is thrown a new one takes its place, Color of potion is selected randomly, Potions have area of effect but can only apply once to each entity that comes in contact with cloud **Yellow: Speed boost, lasts ~3 seconds **Blue: Speed debuff, lasts ~15 seconds **Purple: Cures afflictions, removes speed debuff, and deals 40 damage to Infected enemies **Red: Heals players for 3 HP, Heals enemies for 30 HP **Orange: Damages crewmates for ~4 HP, Deals 40 damage to enemies *Water Pump: Used to turn water within the sub into steam *Tesla Crank: Charges up before firing a small EMP (3 charge points, 4 seconds each), Deals 15-30-45 damage, Temporarily boosts the power of the Submarine Consoles (Lasts 13 seconds) |-|Misc.= *Phonograph: Calms teammates, Can be used to appease the Time Traveler *Rose: Deals 1 damage, Prevents the wielder from losing Max HP if they die and are revived *Translation Book: Translates the dialogue of Civilization Dwellers, Grants the crew a 50% discount on all shop items *Wedding Ring: Deals 10 damage, Allows the wielder to propose to another player by tapping them with the item (the other player can then accept or deny the marriage), If they accept, their health will merge and be shared by both (Damage or healing to one spouse affects the other, Death kills them both) |-|Potions= *Max Health Potion: Increases max HP by +2 *Breath Potion: Increases max breathing time by +2 *Damage Potion: Increases max damage by +5 damage per hit *Repair Potion: Increases max repair by +5 per hit *Poison: Instant 10 damage *Eldritch Elixir: Increases damage or repair by +10 per hit but reduces max HP by -5 Intelligence: Gifted (Can control any part of a submarine, Can instantly utilize new items to their fullest including the Chemistry Kit, Can understand seemingly all languages with the Translation Book) Weaknesses: Max HP is decreased by 1 when revived, unless holding the Rose. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Scientists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Madness Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Acid Users Category:Water Users Category:Technology Users Category:Sound Users Category:Life Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Disease Users Category:Necromancers Category:Morality Users Category:Animals Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Earth Users Category:Organic Users Category:Perception Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Portal Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Staff Users Category:Alchemists Category:Doctors Category:Steam Users Category:Music Users Category:Plant Users Category:Ring Users Category:We Need to Go Deeper Category:Automatic Translation Users